Dear Diary
by dramaprincess15
Summary: TDA contestent diaries!
1. Chapter 1

**This could hardly be called a story. It's more like, each of the TDA characters' thoughts& feelings. Well, that's exactly what it is. See if you can guess who's who. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show and these characters.**

**------**

Dear Diary,

Omigosh, today was sooo fun! When I arrived at the film lot for season two, I saw Beth again! YAAY! And guess what? She got her braces off! She looks sooo good now! But not as good as me. I'm still the prettiest.

We started talking about going to France. I told her that when I won, I was going to buy it for both of us! Countries don't cost much, right? Because after I buy France, I'm going to buy more of that nail polish Heather spilled last season. It was such a pretty shade of pink. Or was it purple? Hmm…..

So, anyway, after me and Beth decided on buying France, Chad – no wait, Chip – arrived. He told us all about this season's challenges. But I didn't understand anything until he told us there was a makeup trailer. A whole trailer filled with makeup! It's like my dream come true! Now they just have to buy my brand of lipstick and I'll be all set.

I really hope people listen to me this season. I mean, I have a lot to offer. I think that my best idea so far is to bring back that boy I liked, Taylor – uh, Tyler. He was sooo cute! And funny. I think he's one of the only people who really gets me. Heather even calls me

"Lindsiot." But I don't know what that means so she can't hurt me! That's good, right?

Speaking of Heather, LeShawna seemed really upset to see her. Gwen, too. But Gwen has Trent to make her happy, so she'll be okay. Omigosh, guess who's on the show? JUSTIN! You know, that hunky male model that never spoke last season? Yeah, him. I think he got even cuter! EEEE! He's like a god!

Well, I guess I'd better go. Chef's serving dinner right about now. The only thing that's good about his food is that it helps me stick to my diet. Have to stay thin if I want to get on magazine covers! And since I'm already pretty, all I need to be is thin!

Toodles, Diary!

------

**Take a guess at who that was. ;) I know, it's sooo difficult! Ha-ha. I did my best to portray them, so I hope it was good! I'm gonna work on this one a lot, because I have 14 other characters to do. 15, if I do one for Chris. Gotta get to work! **

**Byee! **


	2. The Musician

**Well, most of you guessed the author of the last diary entry. Good work, all of you. But honestly, it wasn't very hard. And neither is this one, but I wanted to get it out of the way. And since I had so many comments telling me to do Duncan, it's not him. It'd be too obvious. :) **

**So, without further ado, chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these diary writers. **

**--------**

Dear Diary,

I think I should start by saying that this is a journal. No, not even that. It's more like a notebook, not a diary. Diaries aren't manly, and Duncan would probably beat me up for it.

Well, anyway, today was our first challenge. Well, the first elimination challenge. Thankfully, I wasn't the one sent packing. But Gwen might've thought differently. Speaking of Gwen, I was stoked to see her again. But I can't be sure that she felt the same about me. I mean, she acted like she did, but she spent a lot of time with Duncan. I felt kind of left out. They have so much in common: same taste in movies, both strong competitors, they're both punk wannabes –

No, I shouldn't say that. I like Gwen. A lot. And I'll always have her back. You know, like, I'll be there for her.

Well, anyway, today's challenge was based on then alien movie. Now, I'm not a big fan of the alien movies, but I wanted to impress Gwen with the knowledge I had. It kind of backfired, though, because Duncan knew more than I did, and Gwen knew exactly what HE was talking about. And guess what the best part is? Me and Gwen are now captains for OPPOSING TEAMS. Could today get any worse? What stinks even more is that Duncan is probably going to be the first gut she picks.

You think you know a person.

Maybe I should write her a song like I did for the talent contest last season. That seems to be what first got her attention. Trouble is, I'm fresh out of ideas. But I'm desperate. I need Gwen. She's all I care about here on the film lot. I'd never tell her that, she'd think of me as some kind of freak.

If only you could help me, Mr. Notebook. I really need a song idea. Ugh. Now I'm going crazy. My notebook can't talk back. But if it could, then maybe it would give me a cool song for Gwen. Ha.

I gotta go. Duncan seems to need me for something.

Later.


End file.
